Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXV
Po dziesięciodniowym pochodzie, którego pan Maszkiewicz był Ksenofontem, i trzydniowej przeprawie przez Desnę przyszły wreszcie wojska do Czernihowa. Przed wszystkimi wszedł pan Skrzetuski z Wołoszą, którego umyślnie książę do zajęcia miasta wykomenderował, aby się mógł prędzej o kniaziównę i Zagłobę rozpytać. Ale tu również, jak i w Łubniach, ani w mieście, ani na zamku nikt o nich nie słyszał. Przepadli gdzieś bez śladu jak kamień w wodzie i rycerz sam już nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Gdzie się mogli schronić? Przecie nie do Moskwy ani do Krymu, ani na Sicz? Pozostawało jedno przypuszczenie, iż przeprawili się przez Dniepr, ale w takim razie znaleźli się od razu w środku burzy. Tam rzezie, pożogi, pijane tłumy czerni, Zaporożcy i Tatarzy, przed którymi nawet i przebranie Heleny nie chroniło, bo dzicz pogańska chętnie zagarniała w jasyr chłopców dla wielkiego na nich na targach stambulskich pokupu. Przychodziło nawet do głowy panu Skrzetuskiemu straszliwe podejrzenie, że może umyślnie Zagłoba w tamtą stronę ją powiódł, ażeby Tuhaj–bejowi ją sprzedać, który mógł hojniej od Bohuna go nagrodzić – i ta myśl prawie go o szaleństwo przyprawiała, ale uspokajał go w tym znacznie pan Longinus Podbipięta, który Zagłobę poznał dawniej od Skrzetuskiego. – Braciaszku, mości namiestniku – mówił – wybijże sobie to z głowy. Jużże ten szlachcic tego nie uczynił! Było i u Kurcewiczów dosyć skarbów, które by mu Bohun chętnie odstąpił, taż gdyby chciał dziewczynę gubić, gardła by nie narażał i do fortuny doszedł. – Prawda jest – mówił namiestnik – ale czemuż za Dniepr, a nie do Łubniów lub do Czernihowa z nią uciekał? – Jużże ty się uspokój, mileńki. Ja tego Zagłobę znam. Pił on ze mną i zapożyczał się u mnie. O pieniądze on nie dba ani o swoje, ani o cudze. Swoje ma, to straci, cudzych nie odda – ale żeby miał na takie postępki się puszczać, tego po nim się nie spodziewam. – Lekki to jest człek, lekki – mówił Skrzetuski. – To może i lekki, ale i frant, który każdego w pole wywiedzie i ze wszystkich niebezpieczeństw się wykręci. A jako tobie ksiądz prorockim duchem przepowiedział, iż ci ją Bóg powróci – tak i będzie, gdyż słuszna to jest, aby wszelki szczery afekt był wynagrodzony, którą ufnością pocieszaj się, jako ja się pocieszam. Tu pan Longinus sam począł wzdychać ciężko, a po chwili dodał: – Popytajmyż się jeszcze w zamku, może oni choć przechodzili tędy. I pytali się wszędzie, ale na próżno – nie było żadnego śladu nawet i przejścia zbiegów. W zamku pełno było szlachty z żonami i dziećmi, która się tu przed Kozakami zawarła. Książę namawiał ich, by szli z nim razem, i przestrzegał, że Kozacy idą za nim w tropy. Nie śmieli oni uderzyć na wojsko, ale było prawdopodobnym, że po odejściu księcia pokuszą się o zamek i miasto. Szlachta jednak w zameczku dziwnie była zaślepiona. – Bezpieczni my tu jesteśmy za lasami – odpowiadali księciu. – Nikt tu do nas nie przyjdzie. – A przecie ja owe lasy przeszedłem – mówił książę. – To wasza książęca mość przeszła, ale hultajstwo nie przejdzie. Ho! ho! nie takie to lasy. I nie chcieli iść trwając w swoim zaślepieniu, które potem srodze przypłacili, gdyż po odejściu księcia rychło nadciągnęli Kozacy. Zamek bronił się mężnie przez trzy tygodnie, po czym został zdobyty i wszyscy w nim w pień wycięci. Kozacy dopuszczali się strasznych okrucieństw, rozdzierając dzieci, paląc niewiasty na wolnym ogniu – i nikt nie zemścił się nad nimi. Książę tymczasem, przyszedłszy do Lubecza nad Dniepr, tam wojsko dla odpoczynku rozłożył, sam zaś z księżną, dworem i ciężarami jechał do Brahina, położonego wśród lasów i błot nieprzebytych. W tydzień później przeprawiło się i wojsko. Ruszono następnie do Babicy pod Mozyr – i tam w święto Bożego Ciała wybiła godzina rozstania się, bo księżna z dworem miała jechać do Turowa, do pani wojewodziny wileńskiej, ciotki swojej, książę zaś z wojskiem w ogień ku Ukrainie. Na ostatnim pożegnalnym obiedzie byli oboje księstwo, fraucymer i co przedniejsze towarzystwo. Ale wśród panien i kawalerów nie było zwykłej wesołości, bo niejedno tam żołnierskie serce krajało się na myśl, że za chwilę trzeba będzie porzucić tę wybraną, dla której by się chciało żyć, bić i umierać, niejedne jasne lub ciemne oczy dziewczęce zachodziły łzami z żalu, iż on odjedzie na wojnę, między kule i miecze, między Kozaki i dzikie Tatary... odjedzie i może nie wróci... Toteż gdy książę przemówił żegnając żonę i dwór, panniątka zapiszczały jedna w drugą żałośnie jak kocięta, rycerze zaś, jako to silniejszego ducha, powstali z miejsc swoich i chwyciwszy za głownie szabel krzyknęli razem: – Zwyciężymy i powrócimy! – Dopomóż wam Bóg! – odpowiedziała księżna. Na to rozległ się okrzyk, aż okna i ściany się zatrzęsły: – Niech żyje księżna pani! niech żyje matka nasza i dobrodziejka! – Niech żyje! niech żyje! Kochali ją też żołnierze za jej przychylność dla rycerstwa, za jej wielką duszę, hojność i łaskawość, za opiekę nad ich rodzinami. Kochał ją nad wszystko książę Jeremi, bo to były dwie natury jakby dla siebie stworzone, kubek w kubek do siebie podobne, obie ze złota i spiżu ulane. Więc wszyscy szli ku niej i każdy klękał z kielichem przed jej krzesłem, a ona za głowę każdego ścisnąwszy, kilka słów łaskawych przemówiła. Skrzetuskiemu zaś rzekła: – Niejeden tu podobno rycerz szkaplerzyk albo wstążeczkę na waletę dostanie, a że nie masz tu tej, od której byś waćpan najbardziej pragnął, przeto przyjm ode mnie jakby od matki. To rzekłszy zdjęła krzyżyczek złoty turkusami usiany i zawiesiła go na szyi rycerza, któren rękę jej ze czcią ucałował. Znać było, że i książę był bardzo kontent z tego, co pana Skrzetuskiego spotkało, gdyż w ostatnich czasach jeszcze bardziej go polubił za to, iż godność książęcą, posłując na Siczy, ochronił – i listów od Chmielnickiego brać nie chciał. Tymczasem ruszono się od stołu. Panny, chwyciwszy w lot słowa księżny do pana Skrzetuskiego wyrzeczone i biorąc je za zgodę i pozwolenie, zaraz też poczęły wydobywać: ta szkaplerz,ta szarfę ta krzyżyk – co widząc rycerze obces każdy do swojej, jeśli nie wybranej, to przynajmniej do najmilszej. Sunął tedy Poniatowski do Żytyńskiej, Bychowiec do Bohowitynianki, bo tę sobie w ostatnich czasach upodobał, Roztworowski do Żukówny, rudy Wierszułł do Skoropackiej, oberszter Machnicki, choć stary, do Zawiejskiej; jedna tylko Anusia Borzobohata– Krasieńska, choć najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich, stała pod oknem sama i opuszczona. Lice jej zarumieniło się, oczki nakryte powiekami strzelały z ukosa, jakby gniewem a zarazem i prośbą, by jej nie czyniono takiego afrontu, zaś zdrajca Wołodyjowski zbliżył się i rzekł: – Chciałem też i ja prosić pannę Annę o jakową pamiątkę, alem się tej chęci wyrzekł, gdyżem tak mniemał, że dla zbyt wielkiego tłoku się nie docisnę. Policzki Anusi zapałały jeszcze ogniściej, wszelako bez chwili namysłu odrzekła: – Z innych byś waćpan rąk, nie z moich, chciał pamiątki, ale jej nie dostaniesz, bo tam jeśli nie za ciasno, to dla waszeci za wysoko. Cios był dobrze wymierzony i podwójny, bo po pierwsze – zawierał przymówkę do małego wzrostu rycerza, a po wtóre – do jego afektu dla księżniczki Barbary Zbaraskiej. Pan Wołodyjowski kochał się naprzód w starszej Annie, ale gdy tę zaswatano, przebolał i w cichości ofiarował serce Barbarze sądząc, że nikt się tego nie domyśla. Więc też, gdy o tym od Anusi zasłyszał, choć to niby szermierz pierwszej wody i na szable, i na słowa, skonfundował się tak, że języka w gębie zapomniał, i tylko jąkał nie do rzeczy: – Waćpanna także mierzysz wysoko, bo tak właśnie, jak głowa pana... Podbipięty... – Wyższy on istotnie od waćpana i mieczem, i polityką – odparła rezolutna dziewczyna. – Dziękuję–ć też, żeś mi go przypomniał. Dobrze i tak! To rzekłszy zwróciła się ku Litwinowi: – Mości panie, zbliż się jeno waćpan. Chcę też i ja mieć swojego rycerza, a już nie wiem, czybym mogła na mężniejszej piersi oną szarfę przewiązać. Pan Podbipięta oczy wytrzeszczył jakby nie wierząc sobie, czy dobrze słyszy, nareszcie jak rzuci się na kolana, aż podłoga zatrzeszczała: – Dobrodziko moja! dobrodziko! Anusia przewiązała szarfę, a potem małe rączki jej znikły całkiem pod płowymi wąsami pana Longina, rozległo się tylko mlaskanie i mruczenie, którego słuchając pan Wołodyjowski rzekł do porucznika Migurskiego: – Przysiągłbyś, że niedźwiedź pszczoły psowa i miód wyjada. Po czym odszedł z pewną złością, bo czuł w sobie Anusine żądło, a przecie kochał się w niej także swego czasu. Ale już też i książę począł się z księżną żegnać – i w godzinę później dwór ruszył do Turowa, wojska zaś ku Prypeci. W nocy na przeprawie, gdy budowano tratwy do przeniesienia dział, a usarie pilnowały robót, rzekł pan Longinus do Skrzetuskiego: – Ot, braciaszku, nieszczęście! – Coć się stało? – pytał namiestnik. – A to te wieści z Ukrainy! – Jakie? – Powiadali przecie Zaporożcy, że Tuhaj–bej odszedł z ordą do Krymu. – To i cóż z tego? Na to przecie nie będziesz płakał. – Owszem, braciaszku, boś mnie powiedział – i miałeś słuszność – co? – że kozackich głów liczyć nie mogę, a skoro Tatarzy odeszli, tak skądże ja wezmę trzech głów pogańskich? gdzie ich szukać będę? A mnie one, ach, jak potrzebne! Skrzetuski, choć sam strapiony, uśmiechnął się i odrzekł: – Zgaduję, o co ci chodzi, bom widział, jak cię dziś na rycerza pasowano. Na to pan Longinus ręce złożył: – Tak, bo po cóż dłużej i skrywać, polubiłem, braciaszku, polubiłem... Ot, nieszczęście! – Nie martw się. Nie wierzę ja w to, by Tuhaj–bej już odszedł, a zresztą będziesz miał pogaństwa jak tych komarów nad głową. Rzeczywiście całe chmury komarów unosiły się nad końmi i ludźmi, bo wojska weszły w kraj błot nieprzebytych, lasów bagnistych, łąk rozmiękłych, rzek, rzeczek i strumieni, w kraj pusty, głuchy, jedną puszczą szumiący, o którego mieszkańcach mawiano w owych czasach: :Dał dla córeczki :Szlachcic Hołota :Dziegciu dwie beczki, :Grzybów wianuszek, :Wiunów garnuszek :I lechę błota. Na błocie owym rosły wprawdzie nie tylko grzyby, ale wbrew owym rytmom i wielkie fortuny pańskie. Wszelako w tej chwili ludzie książęcy, którzy w znacznej części wychowali się i wyrośli na suchych, wysokich stepach zadnieprzańskich, nie chcieli oczom własnym wierzyć. Wszakżeż i tam były miejscami bagna i lasy, ale tu cały kraj zdawał się jednym bagnem. Noc była pogodna, jasna – i przy blasku księżyca, jak okiem sięgnąć, nie zajrzałeś sążnia suchego gruntu. Kępy tylko czerniły się nad wodą, lasy zdawały się z wody wyrastać, woda chlupotała pod nogami końskimi, wodę wyciskały koła wozów i armat.Wurcel wpadł w desperację. „Dziwny pochód – mówił – pod Czernihowem groził nam ogień, a tu woda nas zalewa.” Rzeczywiście ziemia wbrew przyrodzeniu nie dawała tu stałej podpory nogom, ale gięła się, trzęsła, jakby się chciała rozstąpić i pochłonąć tych, co się po niej poruszali. Wojska przez Prypeć przeprawiały się cztery dni, potem niemal codziennie trzeba było przebywać rzeki i rzeczułki płynące w rozkisłym gruncie. A nigdzie mostu. Lud cały na łodziach, w szuhalejach. Po kilku dniach wszczęły się i mgły, i deszcze. Ludzie dobywali ostatnich sił, by się na koniec wydostać z tych zaklętych okolic. A książę śpieszył, pędził. Kazał walić całe lasy, układać drogi z okrąglaków i szedł naprzód. Żołnierz też widząc, jak nie szczędził sił własnych, jak od rana do nocy był na koniu, wojska sprawował, nad pochodem czuwał, wszystkim osobiście zawiadywał – nie śmiał szemrać, choć trud był prawie nad siły. Od rana do nocy lgnąć i moknąć – oto był wspólny los wszystkich. Koniom róg począł złazić z kopyt, wiele ich od armat odpadło, więc piechota i dragoni Wołodyjowskiego sami ciągnęli działa. Najgórniejsze pułki, jako usarie Skrzetuskiego, Zaćwilichowskíego i pancerni, brali się do siekier dla moszczenia dróg. Był to sławny pochód o chłodzie, wodzie i głodzie, w którym wola wodza i zapał żołnierzy łamały wszystkie przeszkody. Nikt tędy dotychczas nie odważył się z wiosny, przy rozlaniu wód, wojsk prowadzić. Szczęściem pochód nie był ani razu żadnym napadem przerwany. Lud tam cichy, spokojny, nie myślał o buncie, a choć później podburzany przez Kozaków i zachęcany przykładem, nie chciał garnąć się pod ich znaki. Toż i teraz spoglądał sennym okiem na przechodzące zastępy rycerzy, którzy wynurzali się z borów i bagien, jakby zaklęci, a przechodzili jak sen; dostarczał przewodników, spełniał cicho i posłusznie wszystko, czego od niego żądano. Co widząc książę powściągał surowie wszelką swawolę żołnierską i nie płynęły za wojskiem jęki ludzkie, przekleństwa i narzekania, a gdy po przejściu wojsk została w jakiej dymnej wiosce wieść, że to kniaź Jarema przechodził, ludzie potrząsali głowami. „Wże win dobryj!” – mówili sobie z cicha. Na koniec po dwudziestu dniach nadludzkich trudów i wysileń wychyliły się wojska książęce w kraj zbuntowany. „Jarema ide! Jarema ide!” – rozlegało się po całej Ukrainie, aż hen, po Dzikie Pola, do Czehryna i Jahorliku. „Jarema ide!” – rozlegało się po miastach, wsiach, chutorach i pasiekach i na tę wieść kosy, widły i noże wypadały z rąk chłopskich, twarze bladły, kupy swawolne pomykały nocami ku południowi jak stada wilków przed odgłosem rogów myśliwskich; Tatar zabłąkany dla grabieży zeskakiwał z konia i ucho co chwila do ziemi przykładał; w nie zdobytych jeszcze zamkach i zameczkach bito w dzwony i śpiewano Te Deum laudamus! A ów groźny lew położył się na progu zbuntowanego kraju i odpoczywał. Siły zbierał. Ogniem i mieczem 25